Navidad al Estilo Akatsuki
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Hasta una peligrosa banda de despiadados y renegados criminales celebran la Navidad y piden regalos, ven y descubre como celebran la Navidad la Organización más estrambótica de Villanos, porque las celebraciones normales ya eran muy mainstream. Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para el foro Akatsuki Rules
1. Llega la Navidad

**Aquí traigo el primer Drabble del Reto ofrecido por Akatsuki Rules, este como se ve es sólo una pequeña introducción, a continuación irán apareciendo los siguientes capítulos. Os pongo en situación. Cada uno tiene una parte preferida de la Navidad que instintivamente asociamos con ella un acto que sólo nos permitimos en esa época del año o que sólo podemos realizar durante ese periodo, esto es igual para los Akatsuki, así que he decidido que os iré relatando que signidica para ellos Navidad y/o con que la asocian.**

**Ninguno de los persajes que aquí aparecen me pertenece, si lo hicieran Itachi andaría desnudo por ahí, la obre pertenece a   
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

******LLEGA LA NAVIDAD  
**

Llega la Navidad con sabor de mazapán de turrón de mieles y de pan, vamos a celebrar la familia en el hogar nuestra Noche Buena una vez más… Por fin llega esa tan esperada época del año, época de canciones, dulces, comidas, adornos, religión y tiempo en familia, esperada por pequeños y grandes. Se puede pensar que hay gente se siente excluida pero lo cierto es que todos la celebran de algún modo, es un espíritu que no se puede parar y eso incluye a Akatsuki, cada uno con una visión diferente de lo que significa Navidad ¿Echamos un vistazo?


	2. Itachi: Una Navidad muy Dulce

**Sí, ya está aquí el segundo Drabble, que espero que os guste a todos. Ahora que ya estamos en el segundo capítulo os diré como iré subiéndolos ya que tienen un orden establecido, según como han ido apareciendo en el manga y primero irá el "superior" de cada pareja... Más cosas, adoro este capítulo con el que me identifico personalmente, entre eso y que lleva a mi Akatsuki favorito pues imaginaos. Recordad, este fic es parte del reto del foro Akatsuki Rules (al que os invito a entrar para dominar el mundo)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen de ser así Itachi aparecería mucho más, no habría muerto y andaría desnudo por ahí, pertenecen a M . Kishimoto  
**

**Espero vuestras opiniones en un review, besitos de mariposa a todos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**ITACHI: UNA NAVIDAD MUY DULCE**

Dulces, decenas de dulces desperdigados por todos lados por el suelo, encima de la mesa, detrás de un sillón… ¿Podía haber algo mejor? Lo dudaba, Kisame ya le había dicho que su afición por los dulces no era buena pero una vez al año no hace daño ¿Cuándo más había tantos dulces juntos? Turrón, hojaldrinas, polvorones, bombones, todos ellos envueltos en brillantes envoltorios de colores pero sin duda su preferido era el Calendario de Adviento, una tradición de otra religión pero muy dulce y él por supuesto pensaba respetarla, por algo la Navidad es la época más dulce del año.


	3. Kisame: Pero Mira Como Beben

**¡TACHÁN! Aquí tarigo el siguietne capítulo del reto, esta vez le ha tocado a Kisame enfrentarse a mi poco convencional imaginación. Espero que os guste, como anteriormente recuerdo que este fic pertenece al reto: Una Navidad al Estilo Akatsuki del foro Akatsuki Rules que recomiendo seguir, la locura se concentra.  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Itachi saldría mucho más y no moriría, pertenecen a ****M . Kishimoto**

**Sed bueno y dejadme comentarios para saber si os gusta la historia, un ****Review**** es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz. Besitos de mariposa a todos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**KISAME: PERO MIRA COMO BEBEN LOS PECES EN EL RÍO**

Todo el día el mismo sonido, además no uno agradable y placentero sino uno de sierra oxidada y estridente… o eso dirán sus envidiosos compañeros, incluso tenía un Villancico en su honor. El resto del año apenas hablaba, bien podía tomarse la licencia de sacar a su artista interior en estas fechas y alegrar con las canciones típicas, Deidara y Sasori deberían apreciarlo más después de todos son artistas, aún así no le importaba porque si Itachi podía cebarse como un cerdo con dulces, él bien podía pasarse el día cantando Villancicos y que beban los peces en el río.


	4. Sasori: Arte Móvil

**De todos creo que este es el capítulo que menos me convence pero mi mente no me ha hecho el favor de diseñar algo mejor, así que tendrá que ser. Bien, sé que lo tendría que haber subido ayer pero era Domingo y eso quiere decir que yo duermo todo el día, os quiero mucho pero mi vagueza ganó la batalla, así que os lo traigo hoy, espero que os guste.**

**Como siempre os digo, este fic forma parte del reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki del foro Akatsuki Rules al que os recomiendo uniros por vuestra salud mental (mentalmente inestable se entiende)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M . Kishimoto, de pertenecerme a mí Itachi saldría más, no habría muerto e iría desnudo.**

**Un Review hace muy feliz a los escritores y nuevos estudios indican que ayuda a combatir la pereza y ser más rápido subiendo capítulos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SASORI:ARTE MÓVIL**

Un artista debe saber adaptar su arte a todo tipo de situación y esta época del año era su gran ocasión de demostrarlo, dejaría a todos más impactados que esos petardos de colores brillantes obra de Deidara. El belén, las figuritas, eso era lo que de verdad simbolizaba la Navidad y había que prepararlos adecuadamente, los belenes normales estaban muy vistos, él iba a hacer algo diferente, un belén de marionetas móviles por toda la estancia, y fuera un Papá Noel a tamaño real también móvil, eso si era arte y si que tenía verdadero espíritu navideño con arte móvil.


	5. Deidara: Adornos Sorpresa

**Gracias por leer la historia. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a M . Kishimoto**

**El fic va dedicado al Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki del foro Akatsuki Rules**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DEIDARA: ADORNOS SORPRESA**

Borlas rojas, verdes, amarillas, azules, campanillas, animalitos, todo de arcillas y con brillo, por todos lados decorando las estancias. Había decidido hace años que nunca dejaría algo tan importante en manos de otro, sino había una gran decoración era imposible que admiraran la gran belleza de su obra por eso había preparado algo muy especial, cada vez que alguien pasara al lado de uno de sus adornos estos estallarían con una nube de colores dejando caer una lluvia de confetis, no sabía porque el Líder no apreció eso cuando le tocó a él, este año iban a tener adornos sorpresa.


	6. Tobi: Enterradme Junto al Pavo

**Lo sé voy retrasada pero he empezado con trabajo en la Uni, con deciros que llevo retraso en leer todo lo que debo... es una pesadilla apenas puedo entrar al ordena. Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo reafirmando mi teoría de que tengo un grave trastorno con la comida y los Uchiha. Besitos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M . Kishimoto.  
**

**El fic pertence al reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki del foto Akatsuki Rules.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TOBI: ENTERRADME CON JUNTO AL PAVO**

Por fin, había tenido que esperar todo un año pero ya había llegado la época del año en que mejor se comía, la nevera estaba repleta de alimentos listos para volar directamente a su estómago, salsas y todo tipo de carnes pero sobretodo ahí estaba, ese enorme pavo que llevaba su nombre puesto, no sabía porque comían un pavo entero en esas fechas, sólo importaba una cosa ese pavo y él estaban enamorados e iban a pasar todas las Navidades juntos ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, estas Navidades terminarían en el hospital por empacho de pavo y salsa.


	7. Zetsu: No a la Blanca Navidad

**Si, he conseguido publicar otro capítulo pese a que el profesor me está mirando con cara de convertirse en asesino en serie, pero no es culpa mía que la maldita película sea tan odioasamente aburrida y de algún modo tendré que tomar apuntes digo yo (y no, no uso nunca papel y boli) Bueno disfrutadlo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M . Kishimoto.**

**El fic es parte del reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki del foro Akatsuki Rules  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ZETSU: NO A LA BLANCA NAVIDAD**

Verde y rojo, mucho verde, un planeta extraterrestre, este año no habría nieve, eso oculta las plantas y estas se tenían que lucir, no podía permitir que olvidaran la importancia de su significado otra vez. Así que abetos decorados por todas las habitaciones, muérdago colgado en todas las puertas y flores de pascua en todas las esquinas… Y por supuesto coronas de musgo y frutos para sus compañeros en la cabeza con un jutsu de permanencia para que no se las pudieran quitar, seguro que esa idea les gusta, se acabó la blanca navidad, este año tocaba una Navidad verde.


	8. Kakuzu: Estúpida Época de Gastos

**Lalalala aquí os traigo el siguiente capítula, es el turno de los "gemelos zombie" (apodo cortesía de Kisame), seguro que estos adivináis facilmente sobre que tratan... son tan obvios. Bueno espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestras opiniones (yo sigo yendo retrasada en todo pero el viernes ya seré libre y me pondré al día lo juro por Jashin)**

**Este fic participa en el reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki del foro Akatsuki Rules.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M . Kishimoto, si fueran míos saldrían mucho más e Itachi iría por ahí como vino a este mundo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo**

**KAKUZU: ESTÚPIDA ÉPOCA DE GASTOS**

Una camisa, un libro, un manual de origami, un juguete de piezas desmontables, un geranio… ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme a mí esta basura? Cierto, soy el tesorero y si dejara algo como esto en manos de alguien como Tobi el dinero se iría volando, aunque comprar un regalo para cada uno es malgastar el dinero, por suerte nadie habló de cuanto se tendría que gastar y no pensaba gastar demasiado lo justo para que se dieran con un canto en los dientes ¿Y esa pecera con un pez? Perfecto, al menos puedo salir sin Jashin-dice… Estúpida época de gastos.


	9. Hidan: Porque Jashin lo Dice

**HIDAN: PORQUE JASHIN LO DICE**

¿Por qué tenía que compartir espacio con ese estúpido Belén? Jashin es más importante que esa puta mierda, debería hacerlo arder, pero los mandamientos lo prohibían, estipulaban que una vez al año como prueba de fé debía respetar otras religiones y mantener la paz y armonía, estúpida fé… Por mucho que le tocara los cojones si había que hacerlo lo haría aunque se envenenara en el proceso de morderse la lengua pero pasado el plazo haría mataría a esos desgraciados, hasta entonces tocaba "disfrutar" de esa religión incluso si incluía rezar a otro Dios pero sólo porque Jashin lo dice.


	10. Konnan: NIños Portaos Bien

**Debería tocar Pain lo sé pero como quiero que ese sea el último primero irá Konnan.**

**No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a M . Kishimoto**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**KONNAN: NIÑOS PORTAOS BIEN**

A veces me pregunto como hemos hasta aquí, todos nos tienen por temibles, como se nota que no ven en estás fechas, tanto tiempo reprimiéndose…lo importante es permanecer juntos, son las pequeñas cosas que unen y la familia siempre permanece… aunque alguno acabe dándose a la bebida. No había quien los conociera mejor que ellos y ya habían aprendido a tolerarse… salvo por alguna riña por comida… o ropa… o religión, como niños pequeños emocionados, me gusta verlos así, es lo bueno de esta época nos permite conocernos mejor y estrechar lazos… O no, otra vez no… niños, portaos bien.


	11. Pain: La Última Cena

**Último capítulo y con esto termino la serie de drabbes, espero que os hayan gustado.**

**Los perosnajes nome pertenecen son de M . Kishimoto**

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**PAIN: LA ÚLTIMA CENA**

Maldito día en que Konnan lo convenció, estrechar lazos, si parecían una panda de desequilibrados. Sólo quería una tranquila cena todos juntos pero no, tenía que haber problemas ¿Qué esperaba siendo quienes eran? Menudo dolor de cabeza, uno debajo de la mesa comiendo dulces, otro abrazado a un pavo, otro murmurando entre dientes maldiciones, regando plantas y cantando… Iba a ver una masacre pero no sería por parte de Konoha los mataría el mismo sino se comportaban como personas, habían prometido comportarse… tendría que haberlo imaginado siempre pasaba lo mismo, sería la última cena lo juro ¿Dónde está el sake?


End file.
